


Here comes Santa Claus

by Silverdancer



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: The one where Hakyeon thinks Santa is real.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wykedpanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wykedpanda/gifts).



"Hyung, when you say 'Santa is real', what do you mean?"

Jaehwan is the first one to ask, but the question is painted in all their faces.

"That he exists, of course," Hakyeon answers, typing on his phone, unaware.

*

It's a wonder how they didn't discover it before. All the clues were there, really. 

*

The decorations on the streets are all about Christmas, and it makes them remember.

"Ah, the sweet days of youth," Hongbin muses, his head against the cold car window, "they seem so long ago."

In the front seat, Hakyeon turns slighly and Hongbin can see a little smile on his face.

"I remember coming to Seoul with my family one year for Christmas. I was so worried," he says, and he laughs slightly as he does, lost in the memory. "My sisters made me believe that since we weren't going to spend Christmas at home, I wasn't going to get any Christmas presents because Santa wasn't going to find me there."

Hongbin hears Taekwoon snort, and Hongbin shivers, remembering the things his own sisters did to him. Older sisters are scary.

He doesn't dwell much on the thought because- "Wow, hyung, do you remember your childhood?" Sanghyuk says from the back, voice colored with awe, "It must have been so, so long ago. Did they celebrate Christmas in the stone age?"

And just like that the mood is broken, Wonshik snickering behind him, and Hakyeon squinting his eyes at Sanghyuk from the front, turning his whole body to look at him properly.

"You better behave, or Santa is not going to bring you any presents this year."

*

End of year shows were fast approaching, and even though they just had finished their promotions, practicing was still needed for them. 

They still needed to get better. 

They spent so much time in the practice room, that no one found it weird when Hakyeon decided to put a small Christmas tree there, instead of their dorm.

No one questioned the bottle of milk that appeared near it, day after day, with a tiny apetizer, and how it refilled itself when they started to drink it when they went home late.

*

Hakyeon loved Christmas, that much was clear. So much that when he went the extra mile and prepared some tiny presents for them on Christmas morning, no one was surprised. Thankful, yes. But not surprised. 

"You don't have to give us this, hyung, we've discussed this," Wonshik says as he looks at the envelope in his hand.

"Of course I do, I'm the eldest, therefore I should give you all some gifts. And you can't go wrong with money," he says as he gives the last envelope to Taekwoon.

"But we have gifts already, don't we?" Wonshik asks, and then yawns. It's too early for any conversation.

"Yes, but those are from Santa and the money is from me," Hakyeon answers like it's the most obvious thing in the world. He gets closer to Wonshik again, and whispers playfully, "What did Santa get you, by the way?"

In the space it takes to Wonshik to think of a proper comeback to that, their manager arrives and the question is left unanswered.

*

So of course, now that they know, they have to do something about it.

*

It happens the afternoon before they all go home for the two-day-long Christmas break. Hakyeon is packing his bag to go home when Sanghyuk knocks on his open door. 

"Hyung, can you come to the living room for a second? We need to tell you something."

He's gone before Hakyeon can turn around, running to stand in place, waiting for Hakyeon to appear through the door.

"Wow, you're all here, what's wrong?" He exclaims upon entering, his face wary.

Here it goes. Sanghyuk can feel his attention moving to Taekwoon, who has been appointed the bearer of bad news, even though his eyes never actually leave Hakyeon's face.

The silence stretches, Hakyeon's frown getting bigger every second that passes, until Taekwoon actually talks. 

"Well, you remember the conversation we-" he starts, but then stops, and starts again, "We're worried about you. About what you said the other day."

"What is it? You're the ones worrying me now."

"We want to talk to you about Santa," Taekwoon says, and Sanghyuk, knowing what comes next, never thought he'd get to live a situation like this, ever, "and about the fact that you insist that he's real."

"That I _insist_ \- What do you mean?" Hakyeon squeaks, his voice getting an octave too high.

Jaewhan is about to step in and save Taekwoon from the torture, when the buzzer goes off, startling all of them. Hakyeon goes answer, being the one closest to it, and when he comes back he seems back to normal.

"That was the taxi, I..." Hakyeon starts, head peeking from the doorway, as if the fact of not taking the last couple of steps there is going to save him time.

"Go, we'll talk after we get back, don't worry," Wonshik says, and Hakyeon smiles thankfully at him, running to pack the last of his stuff and get everything down. At the same time, Sanghyuk can swear he can feel the tension in the room go away instantly and he sighs.

At least they tried, he thinks as he hears the front door close after Hakyeon leaves.

*

They start to trickle by, one by one, the evening on Christmas day. The first one is Jaehwan, and by the time Wonshik gets there, Jaehwan, Sanghyuk and Hongbin are gathered around the TV in front of the couch playing some new game while they wait for the others to get some dinner. 

It's Taekwoon the last one to arrive, but it's also the one who notices it first.

A little package in front of his door, smaller than his fist, with a tiny red bow on top and a tag with his name, his full name, on it. A package that wasn't there the last time he was there.

"Hakyeon hasn't arrived yet, right?" he asks to the other three, looking suspiciously at the little present.

"Yeah, he's supposed to arrive around midnight," Wonshik answers, being the only one not playing at the moment, "why?"

Taekwoon throws the present at him, and Wonshik's eyes widen when he sees it. Half a second later he gets up and runs to his room only to return as fast,

"I have one, too."

Taekwoon looks at him, and they both look around, spotting different packages in front of each of their doors, and he knows what Wonshik's thinking. It couldn't be Hakyeon, he wasn't here to put them.

"One of what?" Jaehwan asks, still playing the game, but clearly having caught that there was something not normal going on.

"A present from Santa," Taekwoon mutters, not really allowing himself to believe it.

It looks like they owe Hakyeon an apology.

**Author's Note:**

> Not exaaaactly what you asked in the prompt, but it does keep the magic of Christmas alive, doesn't it? :D 
> 
> I hope you liked it ♥
> 
> And happy holidays!! ♥


End file.
